The Asylum
by themanmansdaughter4421
Summary: Just to clarify, this is't a fanfic. The only thing in common with AMG is the Rutledge Asylum: Magnolia Everett is a psycho. At least that's what her dad and principal said. When she arrives at the Rutledge Asylum, everything is not what it seems. Unexplained murders and suicides, creepy people, it's up to Maggie to find out. Even if it kills her.


The Asylum

Magnolia Everett stood at the gate.

'_The gate of hell_.' She thought. Was it her decision to come? Nope. Not really. It was the governments actually. Let's talk about that…

_It was one happy, joyous day. Up until lunch. Maggie got called to the principal's office. Apparently someone had tipped off the principal that Maggie was selling drugs. Which she didn't...For a while. Magnolia's thoughts were interrupted by a horrible voice that also smelled like tuna and onions. Ewe._

"_Magnolia! Are you even listening to me?"_

"_Yes " _

"_Good. As I was saying, you will be transferring to the special-ed center downtown because-"_

"_WHAT! What do you mean special-ed? I'm normal!"_

"_Well your father and I fear that you will cause more problems in the near future," sighed. "So we have decided to send you down there to calm yourself. Now go to your locker and get your things. You won't be attending this school anymore." _

So Maggie went to the special-ed center the next day. What they had failed to tell her was that she couldn't fight anybody, call anybody names, that sort of stuff.

She got kicked out the first week. What was worse is that she would have to be sent to an asylum. Specifically the Rutledge Asylum. All the way in London. She couldn't go back home. Not until she was calmed down.

Here she stood; luggage in one hand, brochure in the other. A guard stood at the gate watching her. Magnolia walked past him and entered the main building. When she got to the office, security immediately stopped her.

"Ma'am if you could please empty your luggage where I can see that would be great." Maggie looked around for anybody else. "Right now?" She said. "Yes. It is protocol to check all luggage at the door," The man explained. "In case you have any sort of weapons with you. " The security guy immediately apologized when he mistook Maggie nervous look into an offensive one. "Not that you look like the type to carry any! Sorry."

'_If only he knew' _Maggie thought, emptying her suitcase on the floor. Of course she wasn't stupid. She knew that they would eventually ask her to empty her things. That's why she kept her dangerous things in her undergarments. Her medium-sized pocket knife in her bra, another knife that was a bit bigger strapped onto her inner thigh. And a lighter and a vile of gasoline in her pocket. When Maggie finished, the man told her she could put her things back in.

He said his thanks and walked away to do his patrol around the building. Finally she went into the office and walked up to the secretary desk. "Excuse me, I'm the new-" Mag was rudely interrupted by the secretary.

"The new chick? Yeah I know." The secretary kept staring at her while chewing her gum obnoxiously.

Five minutes had passed and Maggie was getting irritated with the blonde.

"Ahem" Maggie coughed.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Whoops." The annoying secretary whose tag read 'Betty' said. Betty gave her a key and a map of the asylum. "Here's your key, don't lose it. You only get one. If you lose it then that's it. And here's your map. If you have any questions come to me and I'll answer."

Magnolia strode out of the office and went to go try to find her room. Maggie took a good look at the key. Might as well get acquainted with it. The key was poorly stamped 666.

'_666 huh? That's weird.' _ Maggie thought. '_Whatever' _

She had finally found the room after searching forever. Well more like five minutes.

Maggie opened the door with and breathed it in. It smelled like cigar smoke. She analyzed her surroundings. What she didn't expect was the girl sitting on the bed. Looking at her like a piece of meat.

"See something you like?" Maggie smirked.

"Actually I do. Wanna make out?" said the pale freak. Maggie felt violated.

"ALLISON!" Both Maggie and Allison looked to where the noise came from. It was the guy from earlier. "Care to explain what you're doing out of your cell?" said the officer.

'_Cell?_' Magnolia thought. _ 'Like prison cells?' _

"Well Danny boy, I came to warn the newbie about this place."

"Heh. Allison you're joking. This place is totally normal." Danny chuckled nervously. Glancing at Maggie as if to make sure she suspects nothing.

'_Something's not right. How the hell did Allison get out of a cell? Dan coincidentally showed up just as Allison was pounce on me and probably rape me. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Even if it kills me.'_

*** End of Chapter One***

**Hi.. well this is my first story. Criticism is greatly appreciated. BYE! **


End file.
